Bottled Sunshine
by sajiwara
Summary: Sakura soon realized that happiness with Sasuke came in all different shapes and sizes. Drabbles; predominately sasusaku
1. cheap trick

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

**Cheap Trick **

_Pairing:_ sasusaku

_Prompt/theme:_ revenge

_Word count: _1726

_Note: _I'm sorry o_o this was supposed to be shorter, but somehow it ended up being longer than expected. I hope you guys enjoy the first story in this drabbles collection. This will predominately be sasusaku, but I have other pairings planned as well, so stay tuned :)

* * *

The music beat loudly in Konoha's most popular bar, people swaying on the dance floor, drinks spilling on the counter.

Being Konoha's best party host, Ino had long decided to move her weekly get togethers to a more spacious area to accommodate for the rapid increase in guest numbers. Not that she complained, it meant less cleaning for her considering that all her friends were _slobs_.

However, that was besides the point tonight. Despite donning a deep violet dress with an open back , no one was looking at her. All eyes were on a pair of individuals in the middle of crowd, arms around each others and dancing to the upbeat song.

Truth be told, Ino wouldn't have given two cents and she was fairly sure that no one else in their group of friends would've cared as much..

Except, the two were not just any random individuals.

Haruno Sakura — Konoha's number one, innocent sweetheart, had her arms thrown around some unknown man, both bodies pressed against each other.

Before, during, and even _after _years of pinning after Sasuke, Sakura had always been the sensible one. The one who always obeyed the rules and never fell out of line. The one who kept tabs on her alcohol intake levels every time they went out.

The one would blush at even the slightest physical interaction with the opposite gender.

Between the gawking and listening to the loud whispers from their friends, Ino couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Does _anyone _know who the hell he is?" She asked no one in particular, eyes still glued to Sakura.

"No, but I've gotta hand it to him. Getting Sakura to get dance like that, wonder what his pick up line was," Kiba smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Kiba. How many times have I told you? She's not interested."

"Hey, don't be jealous," Kiba tapped Ino's chin, only to have it swatted away, "I hit on you all the time."

"LET GO, SAI! WHEN I GET OVER THERE, I'M GOING TO KICK THAT BASTARD RIGHT IN THE FACE. I'LL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING SAKURA-CHAN! DAMMIT, LET GO!"

"N-Naru-to-kun…maybe you should c-calm down…" Hinata murmured, trying to soothe the angry blond. "A-also…perhaps you should take a look at S-Sasuke-kun…"

"WHAT? HINATA SPEAK UP, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. SASUKE-TEME?" Naruto whipped his head towards the raven haired male sitting by the bar counter, with a glass of strong liquor threatening to break under his tense grip.

Though his eyes were not on Sakura and her mystery companion, it was obvious to the crowd that he was angry. At Naruto's loud boom, the rest turned to Sasuke.

"To think I'd live to see the day Uchiha pole-up-his-ass Sasuke get jealous," Tenten pipped, eyebrows raised in wonder. "Serves him right."

"Quite an assumption, don't you think?"

"What do you know," Tenten snapped at Neji. "You might as well have one up yours too."

Ino laughed at how easily Tenten could get him to shut his mouth. _Whipped_, she mused and received a dark glare from Neji.

"Do you think she'll go home with him?"

"HEY. DON'T SAY THAT, DOGBOY. WHO DO YOU THINK SHE IS? SASUKE-TEME, DO SOMETHING, YOU BASTARD, DON'T JUST SIT THERE." They were sitting relatively close to each other, yet Naruto insisted on yelling and breaking everyone's eardrums, all the while still being held back by Sai.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun! Do not be afraid of the unknown man! For we shall swoop in and rescue our beautiful cherry blossom!"

"Go away."

"Do not hide your feelings any longer! Let them burst free! You and I shall fight to death for Sakura-san's love!"

"I said, go away," Sasuke glowered, the grip on his glass tightening further.

"GUYS! Where did forehead disappear to?!"

Ino has never seen Sasuke react so quickly to something not related to blocking an attack. The glass shattered and the stool he was sitting on fell over from standing up too quickly. Normally, people would already be afraid to approach the last standing Uchiha, but all those moments seemed rather insignificant right now.

His chakra levels spiked at the mention of Sakura and his aura grew darker. Ino's eyes widened and immediately grabbed onto Tenten's arm, successfully shielding herself from the angry man.

Naruto gulped. "Ah…Sasuke-teme…" He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I think — "

"I'm going to _kill _him."

He was Sasuke. And everyone suddenly remembered that Sasuke was not one to make empty threats.

"OI, TEME. DON'T DO IT. YOU'LL GO BACK TO JAIL!" Naruto flailed, still restrained by Sai.

"Listen up here, you idiot. You're still on probation, don't you try something funny and get your ass back into that dark cell. You know how many times I've had to listen to forehead whine about you?!"

"You'll just get blood everywhere…It'll be troublesome to clean up after you…"

"SHIKA! That's not very convincing!" Ino fumed.

"Sasuke-kun. It is not wise to decapitate the young man. As he did nothing wrong for expressing his love — "

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, blondie! Don't tell him to shut up!"

"Tenten, which side are you on?!"

"Uchiha, I advise you to stay calm. I still need an opponent in the near future."

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I BEAT YOU IN THE CHUNIN EXAM ONCE!"

"You guys are a bunch of idiot, for all we know, Sakura could've already left."

At Kiba's comment, Sasuke's sharingan activated, effectively silencing the group.

"Naruto! Do something!" Tenten whispered loudly.

"I CAN'T."

"Sai, let him — HEY, Sasuke's gone! Jesus, you people need to stop disappearing on me like this!"

"ALRIGHT! Everyone, let's spread out and find our beloved flower and — "

"Everyone move out!" Ino called out, fully interrupting Lee. _By the time he finished, the night would be over, _Ino sighed.

* * *

Sakura was not amused. How dare her friends spy on her like that. Sure, she might have been a tad _reserved_ in the past, but now that she was finally over Sas— that _asshole,_ she was ready to meet some cute guy who would have the decency to listen to her.

Take for example, the guy she was currently dancing with, Ky…Tsu…Yash…Sakura frowned inwardly. She forgot his name already, _no matter, _she thought, _I'm sure I'll remember by the end of the night. _

She looked up at the brunette and smiled. He had blue eyes like Naruto, though not as round and bright, but most importantly — he was nice. He was a complete gentleman, and unlike the majority of the guys who had hit on her, he struck up an interesting conversation before asking her for a dance.

Sure, she was a bit hesitant at first, but after a few drinks, her nerves loosened and she began leaning into him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he tightened his hold on her waist. "Let's get out of here," he whispered.

Sakura wasn't really paying much attention, her head was spinning from the loud music and the shots she had done earlier. She just nodded thinking she would do anything just to leave this place, not catching onto the implication behind that sentence.

Just as he started leading her away from the dance floor, Sakura's senses started tingling. What vanished was the drowsy state due to alcohol, and instead the deathly aura a certain Uchiha was emitting made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

In the next second, Sakura was out of arms of the brunette and was suddenly shoved behind the very person who had ripped her heart out over and over.

"Hands off unless you want them detached," Sasuke cautioned darkly.

"Sakura-san and I were having a great time, so if you'll excuse us…" The brunette reached around Sasuke but only to have his arms forcefully twisted behind his back.

"Sasuke! Let go of him! His arm is going to snap!"

"I told you. Hands off, you bastard."

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Let go of him!"

"Fuck, Uchiha, let go. She said she was singl—"

"She's carrying my child." Sasuke replied curtly, kicking the man onto the ground and wrapped his arm around a gawking Sakura.

"SHE'S WHAT? TEME, WHAT DID YOU—" Naruto's voice was muffled against Sai's hand around his mouth, once again holding back the angry blond.

"Forehead, you slept with Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"_The _Uchiha Sasuke?!" Tenten asked in disbelief.

The whispers grew louder as Sakura's brain pounded against her skull. No words came out of her mouth, which was opened like a fish for air. She blinked a couple of times before screeching: "_WHAT?!" _

"I'm _what?! _Since when I am carrying your fucking kid? Since when did you and I, just when — " Sakura's sentences were not very coherent, mind going blank as she tried to think of a legitimate comeback for this ridiculous accusation.

"Well, not yet." Sasuke smirked.

"And I will _never,_ you moron, you imbecile, you fucking conceited ass of a man, you, _mmmmph" _

Sakura decided that she must have slaughtered a whole family of puppies in her previous life and that God was now punishing her. Years of unrequited love, and He sends her punishment in a form of an impeccably gorgeous human being...

For Sasuke was kissing her in front of the entire population of the bar — passionately and possessively.

She briefly contemplated on kneeing him in the groin just to show him who's boss, but that brief notion was shoved aside when Sasuke deepened the kiss.

God sent Sasuke to punish her, and she couldn't have committed a better crime. It really wasn't her fault that he could kiss.

It wasn't her fault that he's singlehandedly the hottest male in Konoha.

And it wasn't her fault that he had decided to kiss her — okay, maybe this _was _her fault.

Blame his loudmouthed blond friend who screamed that Sasuke had the hots for Sakura during last week's practice, not knowing that she actually heard them.

So, she drew up a perfect plan to rile up the raven haired boy. _Tch, and he thought he had the upper hand, that jerk…_

She may be Haruno Sakura, the ever so naïve and innocent teammate of Naruto, but when it comes down — she could play just as dirty.


	2. place your bets!

**Place your bets! **

_Pairing:_ some good old team 7 goodness

_Word count:_ 943

**a/n:** I cannot write stories under 1000 words for life. This is my best attempt...let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

"_Shut. Up." _

"No. Make me."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back. Sakura, who sat in between them was wondering when they'd stop arguing so they could head back to Konoha. She was tired and exhausted from their last mission and had decided to take a break at the nearest rest stop. The last thing she wanted was her two teammates bickering like an old married couple.

Sakura eyed her sensei, who paid no attention to them whatsoever. Occasionally he would look up, orange book ever so present between his hands, and snickered at Sakura's helplessness. She gave a small sigh and sipped her tea while the two continued in the background. She really had no idea what they were arguing about this time, but then again, she never did understand. The words they exchanged were at the vocabulary level of a spoiled 6 year old.

_"Teme."_

_"Dobe."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me."_

_"Oh I will."_

_"Okay, let see you try."_

_"Get up."_

_"No."_

_"I said get. Up."_

Then, it happened.

It was a blur. There was a shift and a sudden scraping of chairs while a hand slammed down on the table. Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing, already grabbing Sasuke by the collar. Sasuke shoved Naruto, who fell backwards and knocked into Sakura, spilling the entire content of her cup onto the man sitting across from her. Everyone at the table froze. Kakashi slowly put down his tea-stained book and looked up at his three students, tangled up in a mess.

"Crap." Was all Sasuke had time to say before Sakura started apologizing. They all knew what those books meant to Kakashi and they knew they had just crossed the line.

Kakashi's left eye slightly twitched as he spoke. His voice was calm but he made sure he enunciated each syllable. "What are you guys doing?"

"Dobe wouldn't shut up"

"I was just telling teme about how I beat up the bandits and saved us so much time!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You were running, you tripped and they broke your fall with their faces. Yes, because that's exactly how you beat up the bandits."

"I only tripped because you were getting in the way! If you hadn't tried to take all the glory again, I would have kicked all their butts back to Konoha!"

"I wouldn't have to if I weren't stuck with an idiot like you."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"SHUT UP. Stop calling me that, Sasuke."

"Why are you tell me to shut up when your trap's open like a 24 hour convenience store?"

"I can shut up when I want to!" Naruto said while trying to suppress the blush creeping up his neck.

"Can you now?" Sasuke challenged sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try."

Sakura knew how this will end up. Naruto never backs down from a challenge, _especially _ones posed by Sasuke. "Naruto, plea —"

"Is that a bet, Sasuke?"

"No, wait a second, this was supposed to be about how you guys will buy me a new boo —"

Sasuke smirked, ignoring Kakashi. "Hardly a bet if I know I'm going to win anyway."

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, I'm pretty sure you learned how to talk before you learned how to cry. Give up, Sasuke-kun's going to win. You can't even keep quiet for an hour."

"Sakura-chan..."

"You know, they sell the book down at the bookstore near my house. You can get a discou —"

"Sakura-chan. I can be quiet for an hour! Oh hell, I can even not talk for a full day!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Really? And what if you can't?"

"T—tthen..then," Naruto paused for a bit. He had to make the stakes high enough that even the almighty Uchiha wouldn't back down from. "If I can't be quiet for a day, I'll kiss Sai."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sai sneezed. He frowned and looked down at the painting that he was currently working on. His hand had moved when he sneezed and now it looked like the horse has gained an extra leg. Sai closed his eyes and put down his brush. Maybe he was coming down with something.

Or maybe someone was talking about him behind his back...

He'll never know.

* * *

Sakura forgot how to swallow and choked on her tea. Kakashi stared at Naruto like he had suddenly grown a second head. Sasuke looked like he wanted to puke.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sasuke. I said I would kiss Sai if I lost the bet," Naruto smirked. _Take that, Sasuke._

"Bet's off. I'm not going to kiss Sai if _I _lose."

"You scared, Uchiha? It's not like you haven't kissed a boy — " Naruto froze and realized what he just said. Turning slightly pink, he pulled at his collar and shifted uncomfortably.

"No."

"Fine then. You're going out with Ino if you lose."

"WHAT?!" Sakura freaked, no way she would ever let Sasuke go out with that pig. Maybe over her dead body, but even then she would come back as a zombie and haunt her.

"Hn. That is _if _you win."

"Fine. What do you want then?"

"If I win, just stop bothering me."

"Fine, but if I win, which I _will_. I get a date with Sakura-chan." Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled.

Sakura choked for the second time of the day and Kakashi had to come over restrain her from landing a punch on Naruto's head. "What?! Hell no, I'm not going on a date with you, Naruto!"

"You three are missing the entire purpose of this talk, I only want a new Icha Ich — "

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Deal."

Sakura groaned. This day could not get _any_ worst.


End file.
